1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink supply apparatus for a printing press and an ink tray mounted on the same apparatus and, more particularly, to an ink supply apparatus capable of being provided on a rotary press, a sheet-feed press, and the like, and an ink tray mounted on the same apparatus.
Also, the present invention relates to an ink tray suitably used for an ink supply apparatus provided with an ink fountain, and a method for mounting a contamination preventive surface cover to an ink tray.
Further, the present invention relates to an ink supply apparatus for a printing press such as a rotary press and a sheet-feeding press and, more particularly, to an ink supply apparatus provided with an ink tray detachably mounted on an ink fountain.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 22 and 23 show a conventional ink supply apparatus provided on a printing press such as a rotary press and a sheet-feed press.
A conventional ink supply apparatus 51 has an ink fountain 53 arranged in front of an ink fountain roller 52. The ink fountain 53 is composed of two side plates 53a (only one side is shown), which are located on both end sides in the axial direction (i.e. axial ends) of the ink fountain roller 52, with a part of the front end of each side plate 53a being brought into slidable contact with the outer peripheral surface of the ink fountain roller 52, an ink blade 54 forming the bottom surface of the ink fountain 53, and the like.
The ink blade 54 is made up of a plurality of ink keys 54a to 54n divided in the axial direction of the ink fountain roller 52. Each of the ink keys 54a to 54n can independently be swayed, i.e., moved vertically by pivoting, around a support shaft 55, and an ink amount regulating device is provided under each of the ink keys 54a to 54n. The ink amount regulating device is provided with an arm plate 59 engaging with the lower face at the distal end of each of the ink keys 54a to 54n and a pusher 58 is in contact with the arm plate 59 and sways, i.e. causes pivoting and vertical movement of the arm plate 59 by extension and contraction. The pusher 58 is appropriately extended and contracted by turning a knob 56 or by a motor 57 arranged to turn the arm plate 59, whereby each of the ink keys 54a to 54n can be swayed vertically. By vertically swaying each of the ink keys 54a to 54n in this manner, a gap between the ink key 54a to 54n and the ink fountain roller 52 can be regulated so that the thickness of ink film formed on the outer peripheral surface of the ink fountain roller 52 is made uniform in the axial direction of the roller 52.
Ink 60 supplied into the ink fountain 53 passes through the gap between the outer peripheral surface of the ink fountain roller 52 and the distal end of the ink key 54a to 54n to adhere to the ink fountain roller 52, and so that it can be transferred by the rotation of the roller 52. Subsequently, the ink 60 is transferred to an ink roller group via a vibrating roller (not shown), which comes into contact with and separates from the ink fountain roller 52, and is used for printing.
Leakage of the ink 60 from the ink fountain 53 in the axial direction of the ink fountain roller 52 is prevented by slidable contact made between the ink fountain roller 52 and the side plates 53a, 53a of the ink fountain 53. Also, the ink 60 is prevented from flowing downwardly through gaps between the ink keys 54a to 54n by slidable contact made between the adjacent ink keys 54a to 54n. 
Reference numeral 61 in FIG. 22 denotes an ink recovery tray, and reference numeral 62 in FIG. 23 denotes a frame for the ink supply apparatus 51.
The above-described conventional ink supply apparatus 51 has the following problems:
First, a minute gap is provided between the adjacent ink keys 54a to 54n and between each of the end ink keys 54a, 54n and each side plate 53a so that these elements are slidable. Therefore, ink sometimes intrudes into the minute gap by capillarity etc. Specifically, the ink 60 put in the ink fountain 53 intrudes into the gap between the adjacent ink keys 54a to 54n and solidifies. Thereby, the movement (vertical sway) of the ink keys 54a to 54n sometimes becomes unstable. Further, the ink 60 put in the ink fountain 53 intrudes into the gap between the adjacent ink keys 54a to 54n over the whole region from the vicinity of liquid surface of the ink 60 to the distal end of the ink key 54a to 54n, so that there is a possibility of the ink keys 54a to 54n each becoming unmovable in the worst case. Therefore, it is impossible to carry out accurate control of ink film thickness.
Secondly when the ink fountain 53 is cleaned, it is difficult to remove the remaining ink 60. In particular, it is difficult to remove the ink 60 having intruded into the gap between the adjacent ink keys 54a to 54n. 
Specifically, when the printing operation is completed or the ink is changed, the ink remaining in the ink fountain 53 must be wiped off with a waste cloth or the like or washed off with a cleaning fluid. However, it is difficult to remove the ink because of its high viscosity. In particular, it is difficult to remove the ink having intruded into the gap between the ink keys 54a to 54n, which leads to an increased burden to an operator performing the cleaning work. Further, in order to enhance the productivity, it is necessary to shorten the preparation time at the time of order change to increase the rate of operation of equipment. If the load caused by cleaning at the time of ink change is high, however, much time is consumed for cleaning. Therefore, the alleviation of burden to the operator by reduction in labor in cleaning work, the increase in rate of operation of equipment by shortened cleaning time, and the enhancement of productivity would be desirable.
The present invention has been made in view of the above situation, and accordingly in one aspect thereof an object is to provide an ink supply apparatus for a printing press, in which ink keys forming the bottom portion of an ink fountain can be operated stably, and ink intruding into gaps between the adjacent ink keys can be removed easily.
In another aspect, an object of the present invention is to provide an ink tray and a method for mounting a contamination preventive surface cover to the ink tray, in which labor saving and shortened work time for cleaning work for ink change etc. on the printing press can be achieved.
In still another aspect, an object of the present invention is to provide an ink supply apparatus in which labor saving for cleaning work for ink change etc. on the printing press can be achieved.
To address the above object(s), the present invention provides an ink supply apparatus for a printing press having an ink fountain formed by an ink fountain roller, a plurality of ink blades arranged in the axial direction of the ink fountain roller, and side plates holding the ink blades therebetween from both sides, so that the ink supply amount from the ink fountain to the ink fountain roller is controlled by regulating a gap between the ink blades and the ink fountain roller, wherein an integral type ink tray is provided comprising a bottom portion covering portions of the upper faces of the ink blades while not covering the distal end portions of the blades the ink tray for the comprising side portions covering the inside surfaces of the side plates, and a first seal member is interposed between the inside surface of the side plate and the side portion, and a second seal member in slidable contact with the ink blades is interposed between the ink blades and the bottom portion of the ink tray.
In one advantageous embodiment, the present invention provides an ink tray mounted in an ink fountain of a printing press which is formed, by an ink fountain roller, a plurality of ink blades arranged in the axial direction of the ink fountain roller, and side plates holding the ink blades therebetween from both sides, wherein the ink tray is integrally formed by a bottom portion covering portions of the upper faces of the ink blades while not covering the distal end portions thereof and by side portions covering the inside surfaces of the side plates, and the ink tray is mounted in the ink fountain in such a manner that a first seal member is interposed between the inside surface of the side plate and the side portion, and a second seal member is interposed between the ink blades and the bottom portion of the ink tray.
As described above, according to the ink supply apparatus for a printing press in accordance with the present invention, in an ink supply apparatus for a printing press having an ink fountain formed by an ink fountain roller, a plurality of ink blades arranged in the axial direction of the ink fountain roller, and side plates holding the ink blades therebetween from both sides, so that the ink supply amount from the ink fountain to the ink fountain roller is controlled by regulating a gap between the ink blades and the ink fountain roller, an integral type ink tray comprising a bottom portion covering portions of the upper faces of the ink blades while not covering the distal end portions thereof and further comprising side portions covering the inside surfaces of the side plates, is provided, and a first seal member is interposed between the inside surface of the side plate and the side portion, and a second seal member in slidable contact with the ink blades is interposed between the ink blades and the bottom portion of the ink tray. Therefore, the effects described below can be achieved.
In the present invention, since most portions of the ink blades are covered by the ink tray, the region (area) of the ink keys that is in contact with the ink is significantly reduced as compared with the conventional apparatus. Thereby, the gaps between the adjacent ink keys are less clogged with ink, and the portions contaminated with ink are reduced. Therefore, the ink keys forming the bottom portion of the ink fountain can be operated stably, and the ink intruding into the gaps between the adjacent ink keys can be removed easily. Moreover, since the ink tray cleaning work and the ink changing work for order change etc. can be performed on the outside of the apparatus after the ink tray has been removed from the ink fountain, ink recovery and cleaning are made easy, so that labor saving and shortened work time can be achieved. Further, since a region where ink intrudes into the gaps between the adjacent ink keys is limited to a narrow region of only the distal end portions of the ink keys, the problem of the vertically swaying operation of the ink keys becoming unsmooth can be eliminated to the utmost.
Also, in the present invention, a plate-shaped elastic member is provided on the lower surface of the bottom portion of the ink tray, and the contact between the bottom portion of the ink tray and the ink keys is always maintained via the plate-shaped elastic member. Therefore, even if a change in height (change in relative vertical position) of the ink tray with respect to the ink fountain occurs, the contacting state between the bottom portion of the ink tray and the ink key can always be maintained by the plate-shaped elastic member.
Further, in the present invention, the shape of a step portion of the ink key in contact with the second seal member is formed into an arcuate curved face substantially concentric with a turning center around which the ink key is turned to regulate the amount of ink, or formed into a planar face approximate the tangential movement with respect to the curved face. Thereby, even if the position of the ink key is changed in order to regulate the amount of ink, the contacting state between the second seal member and the seal face of the ink key is not changed. Therefore, the sealing state therebetween can be maintained.
Still further, in the present invention, since at least a portion of the first and second seal members contacting with the step portion of the ink key is formed of an elastic material, the contact between the first and second seal members and the step portion of the ink key can be maintained.
In addition, in the present invention, the first and second seal members are formed integrally from a single seal member, and the seal member is detachably installed in a holder provided on the ink tray, whereby the attachment/detachment work and replacement work of the seal member can be performed easily and rapidly. Specifically, for example, the cleaning work of the ink tray can be performed easily in a state in which the continuous seal member has been pulled out of the holder.
On the other hand, to achieve the above object, an ink tray in accordance with another advantageous aspect of the present invention includes a groove portion fitted with a seal member for sealing a gap between the distal end edge portions of the side walls and of a bottom plate of the ink tray, and the ink fountain, when the ink tray is mounted in the ink fountain. The groove portion is provided at the distal end edge portions of the ink tray, and the front end portion of the surface cover is held between the groove portion and the seal member to fix the surface cover to the ink tray.
In another advantageous aspect, the present invention provides a method for mounting a contamination preventive surface cover to an ink tray for an ink supply apparatus, in which a contamination preventive surface cover covering a portion of the tray to which ink adheres when the ink is put in an ink fountain, is mounted on the surface of the ink tray which is detachably mounted in the ink fountain for the ink supply apparatus, comprising the steps of: placing the surface cover on the upper surface of the ink tray; and holding the front end portion of the surface cover between a groove portion provided on the ink tray and a seal member fitted in the groove portion to fix the surface cover to the ink tray.
An ink tray provided in accordance with another advantageous aspect of the present invention is detachably mounted in an ink fountain of an ink supply apparatus. The ink tray comprises a groove portion fitted with a seal member for sealing a gap between the distal end edge portions of the side walls and of a bottom plate of the ink tray and the ink fountain when the ink tray is mounted in the ink fountain. The groove portion is provided at the distal end edge portions of the ink tray, and the groove portion and an essential portion in the vicinity of the groove portion are coated with a film capable of being peeled off.
An ink tray in accordance with another advantageous embodiment of the present invention is detachably mounted in an ink fountain of an ink supply apparatus, and is characterized in that a groove portion fitted with a seal member for sealing a gap between the distal end edge portions of side walls and of a bottom plate of the ink tray and the ink fountain when the ink tray is mounted in the ink fountain, is provided at the distal end edge portions of the ink tray, and the groove portion and at least portions of the tray in the vicinity of the groove portion are coated with a film less likely to be contaminated with ink i.e., a nonstick contact surface film.
In accordance with the above advantageous ink tray and with the above method for mounting a contamination preventive surface cover to an ink tray in accordance with the present invention, even when the ink tray is mounted in the ink fountain and ink is put in the ink fountain, the ink does not adhere to the surface of the ink tray because the surface of the ink tray is covered by the surface cover. At the time of cleaning, therefore, it is necessary only that the surface cover to which ink adheres be removed from the ink tray and replaced with a new surface cover. Therefore, the cleaning work is made easy at the time of ink change or at the completion of printing operation, so that the operator""s burden is alleviated.
Also, according to the ink tray in accordance with the preferred embodiments of the present invention, since the peripheral portion of the groove portion fitted with the seal member, which is especially difficult to clean when ink adheres, is coated with a film, the ink tray can be cleaned only by removing ink from the bottom plate and the side walls, from which ink can be removed relatively easily. Therefore, the cleaning work is made easy at the time of ink change or at the completion of printing operation, so that the operator""s burden is alleviated.
Further, according to the ink tray in accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention, since the peripheral portion of the groove portion fitted with the seal member is coated with a film less likely to be contaminated with ink, the portion from which ink is removed with special difficulty when ink adheres can be cleaned easily. Therefore, the cleaning work is made easy at the time of ink change or at the completion of printing operation, so that the operator""s burden is alleviated.
On the other hand, yet another aspect of the present invention provides an ink supply apparatus for a printing press, comprising an ink fountain roller, right and left side plates which are in slidable contact with the peripheral surface of the ink fountain roller and form an ink fountain, and ink keys forming the bottom portion of the ink fountain, wherein an ink tray comprising side walls corresponding to the side plates and a bottom plate corresponding to the ink keys is mounted in the ink fountain so that the distal end portion of the side wall is disposed on the inside of the side plate in such a manner as to be lapped on the side plate.
According to one preferred embodiment of the above aspect of the present invention, a step portion is formed on the ink key, and the distal end of the bottom plate is caused to abut on the step portion.
According to another preferred embodiment of this aspect of the present invention, a step portion is formed on the side plate, and a seal member continuous from the distal end of the bottom plate to the outside surface of the side walls is provided on the ink tray, so that the seal member is brought into contact with the step portion formed on the ink key and the step portion formed on the side plate. Advantageously the distal end of the side wall is inclined with respect to the bottom plate.
It is also preferred that a step portion is formed on the side plate, and a portion of the seal member provided on the outside surface of the side wall is locked by the step portion of the side plate.
According to the ink supply apparatus in accordance with these advantageous aspects of the present invention, the contact area of the ink key with ink can be reduced significantly by mounting the ink tray in the ink fountain. Thereby, the possibility of ink protruding into the gaps between the ink keys is lessened to stabilize the operation of the ink keys, and also the inside of the ink fountain can be cleaned easily. Therefore, the cleaning time at the time of ink change is shortened, whereby the productivity can be enhanced.
Also, since the distal end portion of the side wall of the ink tray is disposed on the inside of the side plate of the ink fountain in such a manner as to be lapped on the side plate, the transverse positioning of the ink tray can be performed easily.
Also, since the distal end of the bottom plate is caused to abut on the step portion formed on the ink key, the longitudinal positioning of the ink tray can be performed easily.
Further, since the seal member is brought into contact with the step portion formed on the ink key, ink leakage through the gap between the distal end of the bottom plate and the step portion can be prevented reliably.
Further, in the embodiments wherein the distal end edge of the side wall is inclined with respect to the bottom plate, and the seal member is provided continuously from the distal end of the bottom plate at a position shifted rearward from the distal end edge on the outside surface of the side wall, even when the distal end edge of the side wall is inclined with respect to the bottom plate, the seal member can be set in a natural form without being bent into a three-dimensional, unnatural shape.
Further, in the embodiments wherein the step portion is formed on the side plate, and a portion of the seal member provided on the outside surface of the side wall is locked by the step portion of the side plate, ink leakage through the gap between the side plate and the side wall can be prevented while the longitudinal positioning of the ink tray is performed reliably.